Nevellichts fanfiction/ Duistere Voorspellingen/ In de Schaduwen
Hallo en welkom bij mijn tweede verhaal van m’n tweede serie! Het vorige verhaal was Fluisterende Sterren. Voor de Clans kan je alvast hier kijken: Nevellichts fanfiction/ In de Schaduwen/ De Clans! Ik wens je veel leesplezier! "DRIE KATTEN... DUISTERE VOORSPELLINGEN... DRIE BELANGRIJKE JONGE KATTEN STAAN ELK VOOR EEN VOORSPELLING." Er heerst een onrustige periode in de DonderClan. Vele katten zijn nog onzeker en bang. Hoewel de vijand verjaagt is, hangt er nog steeds angst in de lucht. Angst om de terugkeer van de vijand. En wanneer ook de Clanleider plots verdwijnt, wordt de paniek erger. Wat zou er gebeurd zijn met de Clanleider? Komt ze ooit nog terug? En de vijand? Wat als zij terugkomen? Ondertussen raakt Mistpoot verstrikt in een onmogelijke liefde. Daardoor worden haar leerlingentaken verward en wordt ze steeds vermoeider. Maar ze houdt van haar liefde, en niets kan dat verbreken. PROLOOG Mistkit kwam trots de kraamkamer uit trippelen toen ze haar moeder de DonderClan bijeen hoorde roepen. Ik wordt eindelijk leerling!, bedacht ze blij. Ze keek de open plek rond en zag dat alle katten vanuit hun holen naar de Clanleider stapten. Varenstaart, met aan haar zijde Hazelstaart ging voor de kraamkamer zitten. Mistkit trippelde naar voren en merkte dat Otterkit naast haar kwam staan. Ze was enorm opgewonden, maar Otterkit dacht daar blijkbaar anders over. Met toegeknepen ogen keek hij naar de Clanleider. Mistkit besloot om er maar niets op te zeggen. Moet hij weten dat hij niet enthousiast is over dat hij bijna leerling zal worden. Maar het stak Mistkit als een doorn en ze kan de gedachte moeilijk van zich af schuiven. Waarom is hij dan niet blij? Wil hij dan geen leerling worden? Er is iets met hem… Alleen weet ik niet wat. Ze keek weer voor zich, naar de Clanleider. Ze zag dat een eindje verder Nevelpoot en Schelppoot ook blij keken naar haar en ze voelde zich warm worden. Ze zag dat Nevelpoot en Schelppoot goed met elkaar bevriend zijn, en ze hoopte dat Nevelpoot dat ook met haar zou zijn. Ik wou dat ik zo goed bervriend was met Nevelpoot als Schelppoot… Ik wil niet dat we zo uit elkaar staan… Ze schrok op van de stem van haar moeder en ze merkte dat iedereen naar haar keek. Een zacht briesje woei door de bomen en de takken van de bomen wiegden langzaam heen en weer. ‘Mistkit, jij bent klaar om leerling te worden.’ Ze wenkte met haar staart. ‘Kom naar voren.’ Mistkit trippelde zo rustig mogelijk naar voren, terwijl ze haar best deed haar enthousiasme te verborgen. Trots keek ze naar haar moeder. ‘Mistkit,’ mauwde Dauwster, ‘vanaf deze dag, totdat je je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, word je genoemd bij je nieuwe naam, Mistpoot.’ Mistpoot voelde trots in haar opzwellen terwijl ze hoorde hoe de DonderClankatten haar nieuwe naam riepen. ‘Mistpoot!’ ‘Je nieuwe mentor zal Glansstaart zijn. Ik hoop, Glansstaart, dat je alles wat jij weet zal leren aan deze nieuwe leerling.’ Dauwster wenkte met haar staart naar de nieuwe mentor. Mistpoot richtte haar blik op haar nieuwe mentor. Glansstaart! Ze trippelde naar haar toe om haar neus met de hare aan te raken. ‘Otterpoot,’ mauwde Dauwster met een blik op de glanzend bruine kater, ‘kom naar voren, jij verdient jouw leerlingennaam ook.’ De kater kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. Mistpoot zag dat Dauwster het ook zag, maar ze negeerde het en zwiepte met het puntje van haar staart. ‘Vanaf deze dag, totdat je jouw krijgersnaam gekregen hebt, zal je bekend staan als Otterpoot. Je hebt je eer bewezen door mij naar de vijand te brengen en hem te verjagen. Welkom in de DonderClan, Otterpoot.’ Otterpoot wendde zijn blik af van de nieuwsgierige katten en keek weg. Mistpoot gaf hem een por. ‘Je hoeft niet beschaamt te zijn, hoor. Het is normaal dat je zenuwachtig bent.’ Het enige antwoord was een nijdig gesis. Ik probeer ook alleen maar aardig te doen, dacht Mistpoot boos. Dauwster ging verder. ‘Je nieuwe mentor zal Lelievacht zijn.’ HOOFDSTUK 1 Verward werd Mistpoot wakker. ‘Wat gebeurt er?’ vroeg ze. Maar niemand antwoordde. Ze keek het hol rond en zag dat haar medeleerlingen angstig zaten te kijken. Nevelpoot trippelde naar haar toe. ‘Blijkbaar is Dauwster nergens te bekennen. Konijnhart kwam zojuist hier binnen om te vragen of wij haar gezien hebben, maar wij allen weten van niets.’ Nevelpoot keek haar bang aan. Ze zag haar angst weerspiegeld in haar zus’ ogen. ‘Maar… Dat kan toch niet…’ Misschien is ze gewoon op een vroege patrouille, of wou ze eens alleen het bos in gaan, dacht Mistpoot hoopvol. ‘Misschien is Dauwster wel gewoon op een vroege wandeling’, veronderstelde Mistpoot. ‘Wie weet was ze al vroeg wakker en had ze zin in een wandeling.’ Ze keek Nevelpoot aan in de hoop dat ze haar zou geloven. Woudpoot kwam bij hen staan. ‘Dat betwijfel ik, als ze dat zou doen, zou ze het eerst Konijnhart hebben verteld.’ Mistpoot bewonderde de kater. Hij zou weleens gelijk kunnen hebben… ‘Klopt, maar ze had het Konijnhart niet verteld, dus…’ Nevelpoots woorden stierven weg toen Mistpoot verder in haar gedachten zonk. Dauwster had niemand hier wat van verteld… Dus wou ze niet dat iemand het wist… Heeft ze iets te verbergen voor ons? ‘Misschien is ze wel in een vossenval getrapt! Of kwam ze een familie dassen tegen!’ riep Nevelpoot geschrokken. ‘Hee, doe eens wat rustiger, er probeert hier een kat te slapen’, murmelde Otterpoot geïrriteerd. Geen van hen reageerde erop, Nevelpoot praatte gewoon verder. ‘We moeten Dauwster vinden! Wie weet ligt ze nu dood te bloeden!’ Zo snel als ze konden liepen de leerlingen naar buiten. ‘We moeten Dauwster vinden! Voor het te laat is!’ riep Nevelpoot. ‘En waar denk je dat ze is?’ vroeg Woudpoot kalm. ‘Het geurspoor volgen’, stelde Mistpoot voor. ‘Dat is het handigste als je een kat moet vinden.’ Nevelpoot knikte goedkeurend. ‘Goed idee.’ Woudpoot stak zijn neus in de lucht en opende zijn mond om enig spoortje van de verdwenen leider te vinden. Mistpoot volgde zijn voorbeeld en hoopte om iets van een geurspoor te kunnen ruiken. Een bekende geur vulde haar neusgaten. ‘Ik ruik het!’ riep ze verrast uit. Ze volgde het geurspoor, al was het best moeilijk te ruiken. Het lijkt alsof ze hier vannacht is geweest… En als ze hier vannacht al is geweest, dan is ze heel lang weggebleven… Misschien zit ze al een hele nacht in een vossenval, of lag ze al een hele nacht dood te bloeden! Angst overspoelde haar en ze voelde hoe haar hart bonkte in haar keel. Zo snel mogelijk probeerde ze het geurspoor te volgen. Ze zigzagde door de bomen en ontweek distels. Ze merkte dat ze in de richting van de WindClan aan het lopen waren en ze voelde hoe een sterke wind haar vacht deed opwaaien wat het moeilijker maakte om het geurspoor te vinden. Ik hoop dat we niet te laat zijn… Abrupt stopte het spoor. Ze draaide in de rondte in de hoop dat het geurspoor nog ergens in de buurt was. Het spoor houdt hier op… Categorie:Nevellicht